


Short Circuit

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of lovemaking gets interesting when Demo gives Engineer carte blanche on methods of making her orgasm.  Engineer proves she’s not only resourceful, but creative in her choice of toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

Demo arched, her head falling back, barely able to support herself on two shaky arms behind her as her hips bucked against her will, threatening to send her falling backward onto the bed. Between her thighs, Engineer's thick, calloused fingers flicked back and forth in a rough come-hither motion, tapping against the smooth, soft part of the walls deep inside her. It set her shivering, groaning, husky and eager, her eye slamming closed as her lips fell open.

Engineer grinned her crooked grin, lips barely ghosting against her lover's as she watched her face twist up in pleasure, listened to her needful whines, fucked her roughly with her fingers. Her hand was soaked and so was she, kneeling beside her beloved bomber, still clad in her panties. Bowing her head, she kissed a line down Demo's jaw and neck, trailing down her chest to take a dark nipple between her lips, letting her tongue lave roughly over the warm nub of flesh. She drove her fingers into the taller woman harshly, rocking her whole body with the force of the motion, wrenching out hungry cries and pleas for more.

"Please, Love, please! I cannae come just from this, ye ken that," she whimpered, pressure and heat stalled in her gut, hovering teasingly in place.

"Wanna get yer clit, then?" Engineer purred, letting her teeth graze over Demo's nipple, making her lover hiss. She nuzzled gently against her soft breast.

"Nae, I want ye tae do what ye will with me. Jes' make me come."

This quirked the Texan's eyebrow. That was a dangerous thing to say to the mechanic, one liable to get Demo in trouble. "You sure about that, Darlin?"

"Wouldn't say it if I dinnae. What do ye have in mind?"

A smirk crawled across the shorter woman's pink lips, ill intent burning in her blue eyes. "You averse to a little," she flicked her fingers, making Demo gasp and jump, "knock at the back door?"

"Am I ever not?" the bomber replied, her voice shaky as her hips rolled against the fingers still inside her.

"Suppose yer not," Engineer conceded. It was true. Demo, was nothing if not adventurous in bed. Whether it was the product of circumstance, of a life spent living one explosion to the next, constantly aware of her own mortality bearing fruit in the form of few sexual hangups, or simply whim and taste dictating that she was the kind of person who did what felt good, she could never be sure. But it certainly suited the Texan that her lover was just as easygoing about satisfying urges as she was. It gave her plenty of new ways to play in the bed room. "Then have I got a treat for you. I been workin' on this for a few weeks, finally hopin' for a chance to test it out."

Sliding her fingers out of the taller woman, who whined a little at the loss, Engineer hopped from the bed and padded, barefoot, over to her weapons locker, popping it open and rifling through.

Taking the opportunity, Demo admired the lines of her lover's body. Engineer was short, broad, and compact. Broad hips, a round ass, and a large chest spoke of a woman who was built for, but would never engage in, child rearing. Instead, the ridges and shapes of the woman's muscles, flexing in her back and shoulders with each movement of her thick, strong arms as she poked through the cabinet, told a different story. A story of a woman who lifted ludicrously heavy objects like they were toys; of a woman who worked as a rancher, then a mechanic, now a mercenary, killing people for a living with the machines she herself constructed with sweat, blood, and eleven hard science degrees; of a woman who had sliced her own, perfectly good hand for the sake of Science, replacing it with an interchangeable robotic hand.

It was that robotic hand, normally sheathed in a rubber glove, that Engineer was now disengaging from its base at her wrist, safeties disarmed, twisting to remove it from its anchor point with a satisfying _chik_. Setting the hand down in the locker, the Texan lifted another attachment and slotted it into place with a similar sound. Returning to the bed, she lifted her arm for Demo to see.

A yellow and black base gave way to a pair of metal prongs, both as thick as her thumb, but half again as long. Wires lead from the device to the metal cap on her arm, and what looked like a newly-soldered switch sat near the attachment point. Demo recognized it right away. It was the Short Circuit.

Demo cast a nervous glance to her lover, then back down to the twin-pronged weapon. "Aye, Love, I appreciate it, but I'm nae intae electricity."

"Naw, this one doesn't do that. It's a spare one I retrofitted it for more... fun uses. Doesn't shock anymore. Just does this," Engineer clarified, pressing the switch at the base. The Short Circuit jumped to life, vibrating with force enough to shake its owner's arm a bit, rumbling loudly in the quiet space of Engineer's quarters.

Demo's eye went wide, a grin spreading across her lips. "Open me up, lass! What're ye waiting for?"

It was all the Texan needed. Turning the toy off, she leaned over to the night stand, opening a drawer and tugging out a tube of lubricant. She climbed between Demo's legs, settling in as she admired the sight of her supine lover, all soft curves and hard muscle, pocked and slashed with old scars across warm, brown skin. Using her teeth to open the tube, she squeezed some of the slick stuff onto her fingers. "Lay back, Darlin'. And spread 'em.”

With a chuckle, Demo did as she was told, legs set wide, tilted up into her toes, exposing herself for her lover. She set her jaw as a cool, slick finger pressed against the pucker of her anus. Flopping bonelessly onto the bed, she took a slow, deep breath to relax as Engineer pressed in, pulling a soft moan from between her teeth. It was a tight fit, but as that slick finger pushed slowly in, wriggling and forcing her to relax, the pressure and inward-slide took over and sent shivers through Demo, running from her pelvis up her spine. When a second, thick finger joined it, her eye rolled back, back arching as Engineer stretched her. She didn't need to go too wide, just enough for her robotic hand's prong to fit, and sliding her fingers out, the Texan smiled as her Scottish lover fell limp, suddenly aware that she'd been tensing under the assault.

“I think yer ready, Beautiful.”

“Very,” Demo puffed, shivering. She watched, biting her lip, as Engineer lubed up the prongs of the Short Circuit, her crooked grin only serving to make the Scot shiver all the more.

Cold metal pressed gently against her entrances, shocking her for a moment. She had no time to raise a protest, however, as the prongs slowly began to push inside. A low moan rolled from Demo's throat, the simultaneous intrusion filling her, making her back arch. “Oh God, ye American temptress, ye siren,” she murmured when the slide was halted and the base of the device was pressed against the small expanse of her perineum.

Clicking the switch at the base of the Short Circuit, the hand sprang back into action, buzzing away almost violently. Demo's toes tug into the sheets as she lifted her hips, clawing and grabbing at the bed. She groaned out loudly, throaty, and overwhelmed, her whole lower body vibrating in ways she'd never dreamt of. Her breaths came in soft, short gasps as her eye snapped open, staring blindly at the ceiling as every last muscle tensed.

Engineer watched with interest, arm moving to keep the same depth as Demo's hips began to roll in the air against the stimulation, her husky groans fading into high whines. She leaned down, her tongue snaking out to trace a slow circle around the taller woman's clit.

Demo whimpered, hands shooting down to tangle in her lover's short hair, barely-coherent pleas stumbling drunkenly over her lips, begging her to stay there and never stop. The shuddering ripples of vibration rocked through her as Engineer's tongue sparked warm electricity from her clit.

“God, shite, Engie, I can't--”

The Texan lapped eagerly at Demo's clit, robbing her of words and reducing her to hungry, needful mewls. Blunt fingernails dug into her scalp as Demo's body grew more and more tense, so close, wound tight and ready to snap. Laving contentedly against hood and glans, Engineer's tongue coaxed her across the threshold, sending her careening over the edge. With a throaty keen, warbling with struggling paroxysms as her hips shook, Demo came, clenching rhythmically around the prongs inside of her, rumbling and shaking and crumbling her foundations.

When she fell to the bed, shivering with the vibration still inside her, Engineer turned the Short Circuit off, sliding it out slowly, admiring just how slick the vaginal prong had become. Eagerly, she buried her face between Demo's thighs, tongue poking between her labia to lick her clean, earning soft moans for the effort.

When she was finished, she rose, wiping her mouth on her arm, and disengaged the robotic hand from its mount on her arm. She set the thing on the night stand, and threw her self half-over her boneless lover, hand of flesh-and-blood sliding up to knead lovingly at her breast. “How ya doin'?”

Demo grunted, words an alien concept to her addled mind. Her brain was awash in a bath of hormones and neurotransmitters, simmering in her skull. Her eye lolled open, honey-brown and unfocused, training on the face of her lover, meeting blue eyes. A smile crossed her lips, mirroring the American's, and she squeezed Engineer's bottom in appreciation.

“I'll take that for a yes,” Engineer chuckled, settling in, nuzzling contentedly at the breast she wasn't squeezing.

Humming in agreement, Demo let her breathing slow, letting language slowly return to her. “Love?”

“Yeah?”

“Think the blokes who designed that hand thought it would ever be used for that?”

A crooked grin spread across the Texan's face, her brows lowering conspiratorially. “Well,” she chuckled, casting a glance to the robotic hand in question, “I reckon you just voided the Mann Co. warranty.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: Engineer/any character; unusual object penetration – “I reckon you just voided the Mann Co. warranty.”


End file.
